Spring's Gifts
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Spring time in the feudal era is something Kagome is glad to spend time with Sesshomaru. Watching Rin and Shippo play in the distance, Sesshomaru has a wonderful surprise hidden in the flower he had Rin pick out before. Full summary inside


**Arashi: This is for the contest on Da, .com. Instead of Bad dog theme it's a spring so hope I interpret to be something well different. Figure a cute family fic with Shippo and Rin be cute and sweet since they are respectfully Kag and Sesshomaru's kids. ^^**

**Don't own Inuyasha at all**

Summary: Spring time in the feudal era is something Kagome is glad to spend time with Sesshomaru. Watching Rin and Shippo play in the distance, Sesshomaru has a wonderful surprise hidden in the flower he had Rin pick out before. He doesn't know there is a surprise in stored for him from his mate.

* * *

Spring's Gifts

Sitting in the soft green grass, Kagome leans against Sesshomaru as they watch their children plays near by. She smiles happily to have some family time with her mate and two foster children. What more can she ask for? The sun not to hot but warm enough for a picnic gets the woman to smile happily. Even with her small piece of news may also surprise her mate.

Sesshomaru glance constantly at the pups always making sure they are with in sight. He did ask them to find a perfect flower for his surprise. Now how to ask his mate to become his wife in human eyes is something he's nervous about. He's not one to be nervous at all. When it comes to his mate his emotions he fought to control over appears when she's around. Even Rin and Shippo see the kind side of him he usually keeps hidden.

He kiss her gently glad to have her in his life. She giggles and sigh wistfully sort of wondering to bring up her little secret. She stretches whispering to Sesshomaru. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water from the spring near by."

The inu-Taiyoukai nods watching her leave his sight before beckoning to Rin to come over. Shippo watching this giggles gleefully knowing what his papa is up to shoves his sister towards him. He giggles soflty before dashing off to catch up with his Mama. Sesshomaru chuckles liking the way his plan is going.

Rin stops near him holding a red rose with out the thorns in her hands. The shy smile on the child's lips got Sesshomaru to smile slightly himself. He waits for her to talk first. She shuffles asking shyly, "You going to be asking Mama to marry you in human way?"

Sesshomaru chuckles answering truthfully, "That's the idea, little one."

Rin giggles happily hugging him tightly. She couldn't be happier at that moment. Sure she understood that Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate but that's also means the Miko is her mama. That is enough for her besides having Shippo as her brother is better since that a family she wants. She watches with fascination as the beautiful gold band with a diamond lies within the folds of the flower Sesshomaru now closes.

"Go on find your mother and brother," he order soflty as the child squeals happily glad to see this day has finally come.

He waits as the girl is out of sight then place the flower besides him. The season use to be hell for him with mating season and happiness all round until he met Kagome. There she became the perfect spring day. The wind around him, the soft grass and the flowers that blooms everywhere that is an eighth to her beauty in his eyes. Things bloom in spring that makes it the prefect season to compare to his mate.

* * *

Kagome smiles as Shippo chatters about the small games Rin and him were playing. She listens as the small blur stumbles into the fox kit getting the woman to laugh. Rin smiles while Shippo rolls his eyes trying to wriggle from the girl on top of him. She laughs at the sight wondering if their little ones be the same as Rin and Shippo. Hm….most likely but reserve like their father.

"Mama me and Shippo going to go take a swim," Rin quips ignoring the confuse look on the fox kit's face before realization dawns.

Kagome nods calling out just as Jaken and Ah-uh goes near the children. "Just keep under Jaken's watch and no mischief!"

"Okay," the kids shout as they speed off ignoring the screeches of their baby-sitter.

The woman laughs going back to her mate. She knew of the talks thanks to her friends who thought Kagome is a perfect match to the Lord of the West. Even though, to have a wedding for her as a human to make it even more precious. That be something indeed. She sighs. There is no way Sesshomaru would want to do a human custom.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiles sensing Kagome is near by. He goes over to her just before the raven woman could step foot in the clearing where their picnic is taking place. He gives her a small kiss hiding the flower behind his back. He didn't have to ask where the kids were since their laughers heard by the spring along with Jaken's squawking. He hides a smirk wondering how long it be before they push Jaken's buttons of possible punishments.

Kagome grins seeing the slight joy in Sesshomaru's eyes. She slaps his shoulder playfully, "You really got to leave poor Jaken alone."

Sesshomaru just shrugs not bother answering enjoying gazing into the beautiful eyes feel fallen for years ago. There is times his brother would visit his mate along with her other friends. He never admit to himself before just how much she meant to him till a old friend of his brought her closer to him and away from another suitor she didn't want, Kouga. He snarls at the memory. How he wish he could pound the wolf to the ground but now he doesn't have to worry so much.

He shakes his head pushing those memories away before pulling out the rose bending on one knee. He watch Kagome's mouth drop open with shock and surprise. Her eyes waters with tears of joy hearing her mate ask, "My Miko will you do the honors of marrying me in your human custom?"

Kagome answers through the tears, "Yes Sesshomaru."

It may not be the most romantic thing she heard but from Sesshomaru who usually despise humans is an effort. An effort she's proud of. She kisses her mate and fiancé whispering in his ear huskily. "How do you like the idea of being a daddy in……five months?"

Sesshomaru blinks understanding the implication of her words. He's going to be a father. His mate is carrying his pup or pups at this moment. He smiles widely kissing her soflty telling her the words he been wishing he could say all day. "I love you."

"Love you to, Sesshomaru." She replies just as Rin and Shippo run up to them already knowing the news of the idea of them being older siblings thanks to Jaken who spilled the beans while watching them.

* * *

**Arashi: I think may have made Sesshy ooc but hope not. Gah this idea wouldn't leave me alone and thought of this theme for spring of well flowers or Easter and all. Thanks to my friend who told me she's engage and gave me inspiration for this little fic here. *bows* Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
